Hazuki Ogino Seto Kaiba OneShot
by bakurasfun
Summary: This is a One-Shot I wrote for a contest on Quizilla. Seto and Hazuki are childhood friends that met at their orphanage, but were separated for years. When Hazuki transfers to a new school in Japan guess who she finds! Seto x OC


Hi, I'm Hazuki Ogino. Weird last name… I know. Someday I hope that will change to Kaiba. We met long ago at an orphanage, but lost each other at the age of 10. I thought I'd never see him again, but I thought about him all the time. It wasn't until I started attending Domino High that I found him again. We had a couple classes together and he asked me to meet him after school that first day.

As you exited the school you looked all around for him. Left and right, around corners, but not until you heard a whistle did you look in the right direction. He was under a shady tree. You blushed in embarrassment and ambled to him. At the same instant you were at his side, a limousine drove to his other side and stopped. For a few seconds you resembled a deer-in-headlights. A random thought occurred to you.

"You could go drag-racing in that thing!"

He looked at you strangely. "So you're a drag-racer now?"

"No," you answered honestly. "It was just a funny thought…"

"I'll give you points for creativity."

"Yes! I got my props!" you said enthusiastically.

"Would your parents mind?" he asked, hinting to the limo.

"Nope." You said without thinking, but you knew your parents. You were never alone and they understood that. It was not like you were getting in a car with someone you didn't know. The driver opened the door and bowed.

"Go ahead." He must have sensed your nervousness.

You did as you were told and entered the limo. Thankfully it had leather seats, the smell seemed to calm you some. Seto got in, the driver closed the door, and he resumed his position as driver.

"To Kaiba Mansion." Seto commanded.

"Yes sir."

The drive up was quiet for a little while. You had been looking out of the window when Seto decided to break the silence.

"Why do you hang out with them?"

"Who?"

"Moutou," He answered with a scowl in the other direction. "And his friends."

"Jonouchi called to me and offered to show me to the cafeteria. We all got to talk and I decided they were a kind and reliable group to be with."

"Especially that mutt…" he muttered.

You felt your temper began to rise as well as your voice. "At least he talked to me, _he_ didn't run away."

He looked at you. "You don't understand."

You met his gaze. "Tell me what there is to understand."

"That dog and his pals—"

"Why do you keep calling him a dog? He's worth just as much as you and me."

"He's an embarrassment."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but all I can say is stop calling him a dog in front of me. He's my friend and you know, better than anyone else, I don't like people picking on my friends."

He agreed reluctantly. This gave light to a new question.

"Do you like Moutou?"

"His name's Yugi." You corrected.

"Okay Yugi then, do you like him?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Why do you ask? Is he someone I need to watch out for?"

"Never mind… Forget I asked…."

You leaned over and put your hand on his shoulder so your eyes could reach his.

"No, I want to know. Do I need to be careful?" He put his hand behind your head, and started to move toward you. He was so close that you could feel his hot breath on your lips. The driver called from the front seat.

"Sir, we have arrived."

You both sat back in your seats and unhooked your seatbelts. Only once you came back to reality did you recognize the soft tinkling on the window. It was raining. The driver came around to open the door. You stepped onto the wet pavement where the driver met you with an umbrella until you and Seto got inside the mansion.

The only reason you could think plausible for going to a mansion is for nice atmosphere. It never occurred to you that if might actually be his.

"Do what?" You exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, It's mine. Adopted." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Remember?"

"You were lucky."

"Not really, this stuff is nice, but it's not worth the trouble I went through to get it. All I wanted was a nice place for Mokuba and me. Instead I got a no-good stepfather who used me as his heir because his own son couldn't do the job." He looked down.

"Your last name is Kaiba?"

He nodded.

"I was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba."

"The president of Kaiba Corporation! How?"

I beat him in a game of chess. I was surprised he honored his word; I was only 10 years old."

"So, he adopted shortly after I left."

He nodded.

"What happened to him? I heard he was dead."

He smiled.

"Oh, he's dead," he said with an evil grin.

You look at him in horror.

"You … killed him?"

"I didn't touch him. As soon as I became president of Kaiba Corporation he jumped out of a window screaming 'This is what a loser deserves!' I was 16 then."

"That wasn't too long ago, then. About a year? Do you miss him?"

He scofffed. "Not in the least. He wanted an heir, but what he created was a powerful enemy."

I bet Mokuba didn't take this too well. Speaking of which …

"Where is Mokuba?"

Seto's expression softened. "He should be here soon."

"I miss him. Do you think he'll remember me?"

"I'm sure, just as I have. You're hard to forget."

"What's that supposed to mean," you ask playfully.

"Heh, nothing special," he said and winked.

You giggled.

_He looks so cute when he does that._

You go sit on the windowsill. You see a second limousine drive up. Someone short with long black hair steps out.

"It's Mokie!"

"Wait until he comes in. He'll be very surprised to see you."

When he's barely through the doorway, you let out a yelp and snare him in a huge hug.

"Seto!" He screams until he recognizes you.

"Hazuki?" He wraps his arms around your neck and hugs you back.

"You miss me, kiddo?"

"Very much! Where were you?"

"Mmm, a little bit of everywhere. I'm not leaving this time. Promise!"

This excited him thoroughly. He looks at Seto. "Can she stay? Can she stay? Pleeeese? She'll never have to leave and you'll smile again."

You both blush.

"That's up to her. If she wants to stay, she can."

"You know I want to, Seto." you say in a low voice.

"What's wrong Hazuki?" Mokuba asks.

"Nothing," you smile, not wanting to worry him, "I'll stay for tonight."

"Yaaay!" Mokuba hops out of your arms and hugs Seto. "Thanks, big brother!"

You and Mokuba were playing and catching up in his room for the better part of five hours. It is about 9:00 when a maid enters his room and says it's time for dinner. The rain had stopped, and the night continued to grow cold. But all was warm and delightful between Mokuba and you. You were laughing and conversing happily all the way to the dining room, where you took a seat at the far end and Mokuba in the middle of an extremely long table.

It took a little while, but Seto arrived shortly after the food and sat at the opposite end from you. You felt something was wrong with him. And, whatever it was, something must have troubled him greatly for he was slicing every bit of his steak like it had done him a personal wrong; Every time he went to grab a bite of mashed potatoes his fork would clang loudly against the ceramic plate. You were hardly able to eat because you were watching him; your concern increasing with each act. Mokuba was reflecting your behavior; however, _he_, had enough sense to stay out of his brother's business until he had time to cool-off.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

He could no longer control his anger.

"I saw you and Yugi, all close and personal with each other and if that weren't enough, the fact that you even associate with that half-wit is beyond me. They're all nothing. Why can't you see that?"

Your temper flared to match his.

"First of all," you snapped back "Yugi and I are not your concern, but if you must know that small affection never went anywhere and I don't see why it matters who I'm friends with. You don't even know these people like I —"

"I've known then for longer than you have, I can swear to that."

"Ok, then, why do you care about my relationship with Yugi?"

"Because I—"

Mokuba was on the verge of tears.

"Brother! Hazuki! Please…" He stuttered, "Please stop fighting. The last thing I think any of us want is to see the two of you hating each other."

With this, Seto pushed himself from the table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his wake. You get out of your chair to see Mokuba, who had pushed his meal to the side, put his head down, and started to cry. You rubbed his back softly with one hand as you attempted to get him to talk to you.

"I just don't understand," he sniffed. "What made him so mad? Is it because," he sniffed again. " You love Yugi?"

"That's the thing, though, I _don't _love Yugi. I haven't known him long enough to even consider wanting to be his girlfriend, let alone love him. I don't think Seto understands that I'd much rather be Yugi's friend, and keep it at that, than to lose you and him again."

"So, how come he got that idea?"

"He thinks we're more serious than we are. That's not true."

Mokuba looked up at you. His face was still slightly red from crying, but he had calmed some.

"I think you should tell Seto. He really needs to hear it."

"I will. Are you ok now?"

"I'm better, Hazuki. Thank you."

"Do you know where he would go to calm down?"

"Probably on the balcony. It's where he always goes to think."

It's a good thing Mokuba gave you a tour of the mansion earlier or you might never have found Seto. You climbed two flights of stairs before you came to the door leading to the balcony. You stepped out into the cool breeze to see him standing next to the railing looking out into the calm night sky. He didn't look at you even when you stood next to him. He had turned to walk away, but you grabbed his arm and held it to your chest tightly.

"Like you told me when we were children, fighting is not the answer," you said.

He looked down. "Tell me what is, then."

"It was all a misunderstanding. There's nothing between Yugi and I except friendship."

"Is that all you guys have to talk about? Friendship? Lies! All of it! I don't believe you for a second!"

He jerked his arm away from you, desperate to leave.

A tear twinkled on your cheek in the moonlight.

"Just listen to me! It's not what you think!"

He was gone before you got the words out. You bit your lip hard and bade yourself to stop crying. Your lip quivered nonetheless. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

I think once he calms down I'll be able to talk to him. There's no use talking to him now. I need to go about it differently. Maybe I should tell him my feelings flat out. No, that might just make him angrier.

An idea came suddenly. You went back down the stairs and saw the dining room door closing. You followed.

"Seto! Wait!"

It might not have been him. God only knew how many people, maids and all, that had lived here. It certainly was big enough. Just then, the door opened. It was Mokuba.

"What's wrong, Hazuki? How is Seto?"

"I'm trying to find him. I don't really know. He won't talk to me. Do you know where he went?"

He shook his head. "Not this time."

"So, where are you off to?"

"My room. I …" He yawned, "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed."

"You must be sleepwalking," you joked. "Your room is that way," you said, pointing to your left.

Your voice softened. "I can see that you're worried. I've got this. If all goes according to plan he'll fell better tomorrow."

"Good luck!"

You saw the same maid who told you dinner was ready. "Excuse me, do you know where Seto is?"

"Master Seto is sitting by the fireplace in the den."

"Thank you so much!"

She bowed, accepting your thanks. You rushed to the den, half expecting him to be gone, but he was sitting next to the fireplace deep in thought. You joined him.

"Seto."

He jumped, startled.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"For what?"

"For not telling you why I left all those years ago."

He looked dead into your eyes to show his sincerity. "That does not matter to me. You're here now. You said yourself you're not going anywhere and because you came back I know it wasn't because I did something. That's all I was afraid of. I just want you to be happy. Seeing you smile is the only thing that I need."

"But there's something wrong with that already. I could never be truly happy if it made you suffer in any way. I haven't known Yugi long enough and, even if I did, if it meant you had to stay out of my life for any length of time I couldn't bear it. Being away so long has taught me that. All those years have passed and still I care about you as if I'd never left. I don't love him … and there's no way I could find love if I hurt you. It kills me to see you like this. I …"

"Mokuba! I see you. Come here!"

Mokuba came out from his hiding place behind a chair. "I just wanted some water, big brother."

"You know where everything is and if you didn't feel like getting up, call a maid. Now get your water and go to bed."

Mokuba looks at you.

"Go on," you say. "I can't help you. His word is law," you shrug. "Sorry."

Mokuba leaves with a pout. Once he shuts the door, you resume:

"It kills me to see you hurt like this. I want to make sure you're happy. Perfectly happy. Not just watching me smile. I know that isn't enough. Because you get sad every time you think of me. Do I make you unhappy?"

"Never once have I hated you or anything like that because of what you have done or said. You are who you are. I want nothing less than to see you be true to yourself and the way you feel. If he is what makes you whole and takes care of you I have no objections."

"Big brother, I can't sleep."

'You haven't been in bed long enough to be able to sleep. If you come out again I'm taking away your Capsule Monsters."

"Mokuba gasped. "You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would. Watch me."

"Okay, okay. I'll go to bed." And he ran to his room.

"It's a moot point. I don't love Yugi. He's nice and all, and I like him, but I couldn't see myself with him. I want to know something."

He couldn't look you in the eyes. He must have had a feeling the conversation would go this way.

'What would make you happy?"

'Truly?" he asked after a few moments silence

"Truly." You repeated.

He leaned over and put his hand on the back of your head.

"You." he said and placed his lips delicately onto yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he grabbed your waist to pull you closer to him. He exhaled with you. Your warm breath colliding with his, intensifying the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." you answer. Your lips came together once more and you uttered a small moan. This encouraged him. Your heart beat faster as his tongue slowly licked your lips. You were a little nervous, but you let him in anyway. As his tongue slid into your mouth it began to play with yours; trying to get it to participate. When you complied he welcomed the surprise. You broke for air only when you absolutely had to. Your heart could hardly keep up. He had let you go, but you climbed into his lap. He put his arms around you and snuggled into your neck.

"I have one last thing to ask you." He said.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Always." You both answer.

style

.glitters { Code Generated by Glitter Graphics }

table, tr, td { background-color: transparent; border: none; border-width: 0; }

body {

background-color: FFFFFF;

background-image: url('');

background-attachment: fixed;

background-repeat: no-repeat;

background-position:center center;

}

/stylediv id=Backgrounds style='left:10; top: 8; position: absolute'a href= title='Myspace layouts'img src= alt='myspace codes' border=0/a/divClick here for a href= title='Myspace layouts'Myspace glitter graphics and Myspace layouts/abr


End file.
